To Find My Place In The World
by SouRan
Summary: Kagome and her Father have discovered a plan to take away their company. To save it, Kagome must pretend to be her own adoptive brother until she officially owns it!


To Find My Place In The World

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 1 – NO WAY!

_I can't believe this! The nerve of that—that—insolent, pig-headed, two-faced, know-it-all wanna-be! I won't stand by and allow him to take over father's company just because he doesn't have an heir... He won't._ Kagome clenched her fists tightly by her side as she eavesdropped on the meeting.

One particular loud voice echoing in the hall brought fiery anger and hate into Kagome's heart. "Because Higurashi's eldest is female, she cannot ascend to the position of CEO. **_POWER!_** Electronics is too much responsibility for a woman, especially for one at such a young age. Prodigy or not, she needs to be fully concentrated and dedicated to this company, and she is not." Fuzuka Naraku's voice boomed throughout the meeting hall. Kagome knew that Naraku had secret ambitions to attain her father's company.

Around one year ago (when Kagome still worked as a hacker in her father's company) she had overheard Naraku talking to someone on his cell phone.

_Flashback_

Kagome sat at her computer desk, fingers swiftly skimming across the keyboard as she worked on new programs for the company. She paused to rethink an access code. Tapping her pencil on the side of the desk, she closed her eyes and let her brain start the imaginative process.

Footsteps echoed as she heard someone walk past her small office. "This will work. Trust me Nagoya." _Naraku!_ Kagome quickly crouched down under her desk. "When have I ever let you down? Alright, don't worry. By the end of next year, Higurashi will fall, and the company will be ours."

_End Flashback_

Since then, Kagome had been more watchful over Naraku's movements. But all the time spent watching him had gone to waste! Naraku and his pal had gone around to all the executives and planted ideas in their heads that Kagome was unfit to lead the electronics company. They hadn't done anything illegal, so she couldn't bust them for it.

Inside the room, chairs scraped against the floor as executives started to file out. Kagome quickly entered and sought out her father. Souta Higurashi was sitting at the end of the room looking quite ill. His hair was a mess, all of the papers in his folders were strewn about, and it looked as if he hadn't slept for days.

Kagome walked up to the hunched over man and put her hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Daddy. I know you wanted to keep the business in the family, but there is nothing we can do now… Naraku and his friend have found a way to kick us out without doing anything illegal. We can't stop him." Kagome sighed dejectedly as she sat down in a chair next to him. "Well, I guess it's too bad I wasn't born a boy huh?"

"That's it!" Souta jumped up from his plush red seat, simultaneously knocking it to the ground. "Kagome my dear, how would you feel if I told you I need your help in a plan to outwit Naraku?" Kagome's aqua eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of plan papa? It's not embarrassing is it! Oh please…don't make me repeat that horror nightmare of a fundraiser again…! Anything but the bikini wax!"

Souta chuckled as he wiped tears away from his eyes. "Fond memories, fond memories." He pulled up his chair and sat down again. "But seriously Kagome, I'm going to need your help on this." Souta Higurashi gave his daughter the most serious look he could muster. The wrinkles in his face had become more apparent as he stared her down. "But first, what are your views on cross-dressing? And I want an honest opinion Kagome." He sat back into the plush chair and folded his hands neatly on his lap.

"I don't know, I guess its okay…" When her father got a sneaky 'I so have a great idea' smirk on his face she instantly paled as the plan formed in her mind. "NO WAY." She stood up and started marching toward the double doors. "You're crazy papa! No one would ever fall for it! It's too-too-too…what's the word? CONVINIENT! The executives won't believe that you found a competent heir from an orphanage. It just doesn't work that way!" Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and added, "Anyways, I'd never ever cross-dress."

Souta gave his daughter a stern look. His dark brown eyes narrowed, and mouth set in a firm line. He began again, "You know that I would never ask you to do this if there were any other way. But there isn't! Kagome, if you don't do this we will lose the company to Naraku! Is that what you want?" He shook his head. "Just think about it ok? I'll call you up again in two days. Please reconsider by then."

The CEO gave his daughter one last pleading look as he got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

_Good going Kags…You just made papa feel bad. I guess this _is_ the only way to keep the business out of Naraku's slimy hands. I have no other choice._ She got up, and exited the room as well. Neither of them ever noticing the small plant in the back-left corner of the room with a twitching, sandy-colored puffy tail.

End chapter 1

AN: What did you think for my first chapter? Is it too short? Not descriptive enough? Not a good idea? Good? Please give me a review with your opinions and ideas so that I may better my fanfic for your enjoyment! Thanks everyone!

nhjade-1 – thanks for the feedback…I added more as you asked. The plan is in there as well. It helped a lot. Please continue to review!


End file.
